Ya suenan las campanas
by The Nova 6
Summary: Por primera vez todos los países están reunidos en casa de España para tomarse las tradicionales uvas de Nochevieja con él, pero cuando todos se juntan nada es normal, y eso es lo que sucederá ese día 31 de Diciembre tan especial...para más de uno.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí.**

**

* * *

YA SUENAN LAS CAMPANAS**

**

* * *

**

—Estamos aquí reunidos todos juntos en familia, para celebrar el fin de año, y espero que...

—¡No empieces con discursos, imbécil! —la voz de España fue ahogada por el grito de Romano—. ¡Como nos empieces a arruinar la noche, yo me voy!

Antonio exhaló un suspiro y desistió de hablar. Mejor hacerlo cuando ya hubiera acabado la fiesta. Miró a todos los presentes por turnos, emocionado y sonriendo. Todos los países habían acudido a su llamada. Romano y su hermano, Alemania y el suyo, Inglaterra, Sealand, Francia, Estados Unidos y Canadá, al que casi no se veía, Austria, Hungría, los nórdicos, Grecia, Turquía, Rusia, sus hermanas y los bálticos. Por suerte, la casa de España era lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos durante la fiesta.

—Bueno, bueno, como quieras —el español se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tenéis todos vuestro plato de uvas?

Asentimiento general. Inglaterra no dejaba de ponerles mala cara a todos.

—¿Y yo porqué cojones tengo que estar aquí? —rezongaba mientras contaba sus uvas—. ¡Yo tenía todo preparado en mi casa ya!

—Angleterre, no seas mal hablado o te tendré que lavar la boca con jabón —Francia le sonrió sugerentemente y se pegó a él, deslizando su mano hacia cierta zona trasera de Arthur. Se ganó un puñetazo en toda la boca.

—¡Como me vuelvas a tocar, te mato, enfermo pederasta! —gritó el inglés, sonrojado contra su voluntad. España les llamó la atención.

—A ver, iros sentando donde podáis, ¿vale? Como no tenía sillas para todos, algunos os vais a tener que sentar en el suelo —les indicó España, el cual había dispuesto quince sillas en semicírculo en torno al televisor—. Mejor que los bajitos se pongan delante, y los altos detrás para que veáis bien...

Pasaron media hora peleándose por ver quiénes ocupaban las sillas, pero se llegó a un consenso pacífico, y en el suelo se sentaron Letonia, Finlandia y Sealand, mientras Suecia, Dinamarca, Alemania y Rusia se ponían detrás del todo.

—¡Eh, España! —voceó Turquía, sonriendo socarronamente—. Después de esto habrá fiesta, ¿no?

—Una mierda pinchada en un palo va a haber fiesta para ti —le respondió Antonio, mirándolo con rencor—. Después de las uvas te largas.

Letonia, mientras tanto, agradecía a España mentalmente el haberle sentado lejos de Rusia. El hecho de estar separado del gigante euroasiático por el resto de países contribuía a calmarle y que no temblara tanto.

—¡Raivis! —Sealand se echó encima de su amigo—. Cuando nos tomemos las uvas nos podremos ir por ahí, ¿verdad?

—N–no sé, Peter...d–depende de lo que te digan tus padres, yo no puedo opinar... —el letón le echaba miradas de reojo a Finlandia, que estaba justo a su lado y lo había oído todo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sealand. Cuando acabemos volvemos a casa y tú a la cama, que mañana tienes que madrugar —en su voz había un tono de que no admitía réplicas.

—¿Madrugar para qué desu yo? ¡Si estamos en fiestas! ¡Esto es privación de libertad a un menor desu yooooo! —el niño hizo pucheros, y Tino se rió sin poder evitarlo. Achuchó entre sus brazos a Peter tratando de que ninguno de los platos con uvas se cayeran. a Letonia también se le escapó la risa. Rusia, sentado en su posición estratégica, se dedicaba a observar a los demás presentes mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las frías miradas que le lanzaba Suecia, y las de Bielorrusia, que se había sentado a su lado amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara para decirle que se fuera más adelante.

—¿Me quieres dejar sentarme de una vez? —gruñía Inglaterra. No paraba de cambiarse de asiento, pero Francia siempre iba detrás de él para ponerse a su lado mientras lo miraba y sonreía. Y el inglés estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Cómo no iba a sentarme al lado de mi mejor amigo? —Francis dirigió sus ojos a las nalgas de Arthur, seguramente pensando en la mejor manera de meterle mano en la ocasión más propicia.

—¡Siéntate en otro sitio o te cortaré los cojones, te asaré al horno, te mataré y te...te...! —soltó una retahíla de insultos en inglés, pero cuando Alemania lo miró fijamente se tuvo que callar. El alemán tenía a Feliciano pegado como una lapa a él, y se sentía bastante incómodo, pero Italia ni se daba cuenta, era demasiado feliz abrazándole.

—¡Matty, Matty! —exclamaba Alfred, al lado de Canadá. El americano había tenido que decir que la silla de su hermano estaba ocupada, porque, como nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí, muchos iban a sentarse.

—¡Un poco de silencio, por favor! ¡Silenciooo! —España dio varios golpes en la mesa con la mano para atraer la atención—. Son las doce menos veinte, ruego un poquito de silencio, que va a empezar la retransmisión de las uvas.

Antonio cogió el mando y se sentó al lado de Romano, el cual giró la cabeza para no mirarle, le dio al botón y el aparato se encendió, mostrando Telemadrid en mitad del programa, en directo desde la Puerta del Sol.

—_Estamos aquí, un año más con todos ustedes presentando ese gran acontecimiento que es el cambio de año, y como ven a mi espalda, la Puerta del Sol está a rebosar —_se vio una marabunta de gente enardecida, aclamando el inminente año nuevo.

—Yo creo que ahí estaríamos mejor que aquí —opinó Prusia. Hungría, a su lado, le hizo callar de un codazo.

—Guarda silencio, que como nos perdamos las campanadas por tu culpa, verás —le amenazó sutilmente.

—Eh, eh, que ahora no estás en tu casa, a mí tú no me haces callar, marimacho —Gilbert, picado, se levantó para encarar a la húngara, la cual no se quedó atrás y se puso a su altura.

—¿Marimacho? —gruñó Elizavetha, alzando el puño frente a la cara del prusiano—. ¿Quieres ver cómo la marimacho te rompe los dientes?

—Pues venga, aquí estoy, inténtalo, venga —la provocaba Gilbert mientras sonreía, como diciendo "atrévete a hacerlo y verás". Alemania reaccionó rápidamente y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, apretando un poquito más fuerte de lo normal.

—Gilbert, lo hemos hablado antes de salir. Siéntate y estate quieto, o te vuelves a casa.

—¡Déjame en paz, West! ¡Ya me tienes hasta aquí con tu control y tus órdenes y nada más que órdenes! ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! —Gilbert apartó bruscamente la mano de Ludwig de su hombro. Antonio veía avecinarse la catástrofe, e intentó mediar:

—Em...disculpad, pero estamos aquí para celebrar, son las doce menos diez y dentro de nada va a empezar el...

Lo ignoraron olímpicamente. Francia se había levantado en apoyo de Prusia.

—¡Deja a Gilbert, loca! —le gritó a Hungría, la cual ya sacaba la sartén para estampársela al francés en la cabeza. Pero entonces, el que se levantó fue Inglaterra.

—¡Lo que tenéis que hacer es no armar jaleo vosotros dos, par de buscapleitos! —les gritó a Francis y Gilbert. El prusiano se volvió hacia él, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

—Mira, cejotas, ya tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, ¡ven aquí, cabrón! —Prusia se lanzó sobre Arthur pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, girándosela hacia un lado, Inglaterra respondió y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea, a la que se unió Francia para ayudar a Gilbert.

—Don´t hurt Iggy! —Alfred se metió para intentar separarlos, lo que animó a Rusia a entrar en la trifulca. Los platos de las uvas se cayeron y se rompieron todos, llenando el suelo de fruta y trozos de cristal.

—Ya tenía ganas de esto, como en los viejos tiempos, da —se reía el ruso mientras sacaba su inseparable grifo. El resto de países se habían ido retirando para salvar el pellejo, y España se desesperaba.

—¡Ayúdame, Lovi! ¡Que se matan y con el ruido no se va a oír nada! —le pedía medio llorando al italiano, abrazándolo por detrás.

—¡Arréglatelas tú solo, imbécil! ¿No es esta tu casa? ¡A mí no me metas! —respondía Romano, escaqueándose sistemáticamente. Feliciano le suplicaba a Alemania que hiciera algo, pero Ludwig no parecía dispuesto a meterse a separar a la gente. Eran las doce menos cinco, y en la cabeza de España ya sonaban las campanadas. Lo primero que hizo fue correr como una flecha a la cocina para rellenar cinco platos más y llevarlos al salón. Los ánimos no se habían calmado, las peleas físicas ya habían parado, pero ahora la mayoría de los países se estaban gritando unos a otros.

Letonia y Sealand se habían refugiado en los brazos de Suecia y Lituania, respectivamente, mientras Tino, ayudado por casi todos los restantes, sujetaba a los cinco que se habían estado peleando.

—¡Esto es una fiesta! ¡España nos ha invitado a pasar la Nochevieja con él y mirad cómo os estáis comportando! —gritaba todo lo fuerte que podía. Berwald se sentía orgulloso de él.

—Tendría que daros vergüenza... —masculló Austria, mientras bebía café, ajeno a todo—. Si esto estuviera pasando en vuestras casas ya estaríais perdiendo el culo pensando en lo que os costará arreglar todo lo que se rompa, pero como no lo es, pues a destrozarle cosas a España y que luego él pague, ¿a que sí?

Aquello los calló al instante. Se fueron separando, ligeramente culpables pero disimulando muy bien. De repente, la voz de la tele los sobresaltó:

—_En breves momentos comenzará a bajar la bola de oro del reloj, y cuando esté abajo, comenzarán los cuartos, seguidos de las campanadas. Señores espectadores, tengan preparadas sus uvas, ¡que esto comienza ya!_

Antonio les dio los platos a los cinco combatientes y mientras barría, amontonándolo todo en un rincón, y luego volvió a coger su plato y clavó su mirada en la televisión, siendo imitado por todos.

—¿Dónde está mi plato desu yo? —Sealand buscaba por todas partes—. ¡He perdido mi plato de uvas!

—Está aquí, Peter —Raivis se lo alargó sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. El pequeño lo cogió, contó que estuvieran las doce y también miró.

—Atentos, ¿eh? Como se os escape una uva, esto se convierte en un caos—advirtió España. La bola de oro llegó abajo del todo, y entonces empezaron a sonar los cuartos.

—¿Ya? —se sorprendió Grecia, empezando a comerse uva tras uva a toda velocidad.

—¿No debería ir esto un poco más despacio? —preguntaba Ucrania con la boca llena, apenas se la entendía.

—¡Todavía no! ¡Esto no son las campanadas! ¡Dejad de comer, leches! —Antonio voló a la cocina en los pocos segundos que tenía y volvió con el tarro gigante de uvas, reponiendo a toda velocidad—. Desde luego, esto me lo cuentan y...

—¡Pues avisa, joder! ¡Que aquí nadie nos ha dicho nada! —saltó Turquía.

—¡Calla, que nos lo perdemos! Mira que te gusta tocar los... —empezó Bielorrusia, pero fue interrumpida por España.

—¡Silencio, ostias! La primera y última vez que venís a mi casa, ¿eh?

Se volvió a sentar justo a tiempo de que empezaran las campanadas. Cuando sonó, todos se llevaron su uva a la boca.

—Saben mal —se quejó Grecia—. ¿No podría ponerles un poco de aceite?

—No, ¡calla! —Hungría se metió la segunda uva a la boca justo a tiempo, y el resto la imitó, acompañados de la segunda campanada. No parecía que nada fuera mal, por el momento.

Tercera campanada. De repente se oyó un grito de horror.

—¡Doitsu! ¡Se me están cayendo las uvas! ¡Se me caeeeen! —exclamó el italiano menor, desesperado.

—¡Pues recógelas como puedas, Italia! ¡No haberte puesto el plato en la rodilla! ¡Cógelo con una mano! —el alemán se esforzaba por tragarse las que tenía en la boca.

Cuarta campanada.

—¿Se puede saber quién cojones me está metiendo mano? —preguntaba Inglaterra, sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Tener que comer uvas con tan poco lapso de tiempo entre una y otra era estresante.

—Don´t worry Iggy! —saltó Alfred—. ¡Luego te vengaré!

Quinta campanada. Se empezaban a oír algunas toses y sonidos de bocas llenas que intentaban vaciarse desesperadamente.

—Venga, que no es para tanto —mascullaba Antonio como podía—. Luego un traguito de champán, que ayuda a bajarlas.

Al sonar la sexta, Austria miró a Prusia, verdaderamente molesto.

—¿Quieres dejar de salpicarme con la saliva de una vez? —en su voz se adivinaba un tono colérico encubierto por su usual tono cortés—. Eres un guarro.

—¡Señorito, eso no me lo dices tú en la calle...gmpf! —Ludwig le había metido una uva en la boca por sorpresa para que se callara, y a Gilbert le dio un violento ataque de tos.

Séptima campanada.

—¡Ingtrra! —mascullaba Alfred, incapaz de hablar por la cantidad de uvas sin tragar que tenía en la boca—. ¿Cuntas quedan?

—¡Y yo qué sé! —se quejó Arthur, bebiendo agua tras cada uva para poder bajarlas—. ¡La culpa es de España!

—¡Sí, hombre! —saltó Antonio—. ¡Si no sabéis comerlas la culpa es vuestra!

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Alemania, callándolos a todos. Sólo quedaban cinco campanadas, cuatro de las cuales transcurrieron sin percances.

—¡Una más, una más! —Antonio temblaba de excitación. Lovino, a su lado, tenía problemas para sostener la uva que le quedaba. Estaba demasiado emocionado. La mayoría de países contenían la respiración, todos con su uva en la mano. Un segundo...dos...tres...¡DONG!

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —chilló España, comiéndose su última uva y abrazando a Lovino con todas sus fuerzas. Éste intentó resistirse, pero poco pudo hacer. La alegría también le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—¡Un besito de fin de año, Norge! —Dinamarca se abalanzó, ilusionado, envolviendo al noruego como un pulpo.

—Tsk...no te acostumbres, danés —respondió Nils, ligeramente sonrojado mientras el otro nórdico lo besaba. Suecia y Finlandia estaban en el momento matrimonio un poco más allá. Sealand, junto con las demás jóvenes naciones, había montado lo que podría llamarse "gran abrazo de fin de año" y formaba una piña por el suelo con Letonia, Liechtenstein, Seborga y Wy.

—_Angleterre! _—Francia tampoco perdió el tiempo, y buscó a su adoradísimo inglés, justo al mismo tiempo que Alfred.

—_Happy New Year, England!_

—¡S-soltadme ahora mismo los dos! ¡Fuera de aquí! —se quejaba Arthur, intentando liberarse del abrazo. Pero mal que bien, él también se había dejado llevar por el ambiente y estaba muy feliz.

—¿No hay amor para mí? —Prusia miraba con ojos de cordero el abrazo de Alemania y Veneciano. Un gesto de su hermano le hizo sonreír y se hizo sitio—. ¡Un awesome abrazo! ¡Feliz Año, kesesesese!

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Hungría —susurró Austria, cogiendo a la chica de las manos. Ella, toda sonrojada, respondió:

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Austria...

Lo besó sin poder contenerse, abrazándolo por el cuello. El aristócrata se apresuró a corresponderla. Turquía le lanzaba sugerentes miraditas a Grecia, el cual intentaba ignorarlas como podía.

—Sé que quieres abrazarme, venga, estoy esperándote... —le provocaba el turco con guiños sugerentes.

—En tus sueños —Heracles se fue a la otra punta de la sala, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su cara. El turco se iba a enterar luego. Iba a saber lo que era la pasión griega. Ucrania y Bielorrusia se encontraban abrazando a su hermano, o más bien Ucrania se había pegado a él tímidamente mientras Bielorrusia se le sentaba en el regazo poniéndole lo que ella llamaba ojitos amorosos, pero que a Iván le daban un miedo atroz. Lituania, Polonia y Estonia se encontraban algo más allá, acabando de tragarse las uvas que les quedaban.

—Pues Liet, como que esto lo tenemos que hacer más años, ¡ha sido tipo, superdivertido! —decía el polaco, con cara de estar viviendo el mejor día de su vida. Y en cierto modo, para todos los países que allí estaban había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, porque se habían podido divertir sin pelearse, al menos no demasiado. Ninguno sabía aún lo que les deparaba el nuevo año, pero ya habría tiempo de descubrirlo.

**

* * *

FIN

* * *

**

**Notita del autor:** ¿Pues qué puedo decir? Nada, salvo que os deseo a todos/as los que leáis este fic que tengáis una muy feliz Nochevieja y un feliz año nuevo. Y para alegraros aún más el cambio de año...un pequeño omake de regalito ;)

**

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

**

Canadá notaba la cabeza a punto de estallar. Debajo de él sólo sentía algo blando, y supuso que tenía que estar tumbado en alguna cama o alfombra mullida.

—Mi cabeza... —se quejó el pobre canadiense. Sólo recordaba que después de haberse tomado las uvas de Nochevieja con España, se habían ido todos de fiesta para recibir el año como se merecía. Sabía que había accedido a tomarse una cerveza para probarla, y lo siguiente que recordaba era que se acababa de despertar. Empezó a tantear a ver si lograba saber dónde estaba, porque lo veía todo borroso ya que había perdido sus gafas.

—Esto...parece una oreja... —se dijo Canadá. Lo siguiente que tocó era una cabeza humana, ya que el tacto era el del pelo—. Jo, ¿dónde están mis gafas?

Al encontrarlas se las puso, y deseó no haberlo hecho nunca. Estaba tumbado, sí, completamente desnudo y encima de una pila de cuerpos, que eran los de los demás países, también si nada de ropa, en lo que parecía una suite de hotel caro.

—P-pero... —susurró, sintiendo que se moría—. Ay...

Se bajó como pudo a toda prisa. Por suerte, las ropas de todos estaban tiradas en un rincón, cosa que permitió a Matthew adivinar lo que ahí había pasado. Sonrojadísimo y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo de allí. NUNCA volvería a salir de fiesta.


End file.
